


So Kiss Me With Me Your Mouth Open (And Stay Sweet)

by bloodofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha POV; set sometime during Theon's return to Pyke in ACOK</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me With Me Your Mouth Open (And Stay Sweet)

She slunk behind him, fitting her body to the shadows, and laughed when he jumped. “Nervous, brother?” She whispered, her breath hot in his ear.

“Nervous?” He asked, forcing his lips into a smirk. “Why would I be nervous?”

She shrugged, her hand coming to rest on the ax hanging from her waist. “You tell me,” she answered, leaning in close.

***

It was later, of course, and he was biting at her mouth angrily, and she laughed again. “Easy little brother,” Asha breathed, fingers sliding between them and unlacing his breeches. “We’ve got all night.”

That didn’t slay his anger, though; he seemed to have enough to last a lifetime, bottled up in his chest for safekeeping, and Asha wondered who it was he was so angry at. _Father, most like,_ she thought as he grabbed at her hips and shoved into her. Her breath escaped with a low hiss, and she gripped the back of his neck, bringing her mouth back down on his, teeth hitting teeth. His hands fluttered around her hips, and she guessed he hadn’t been with too many women, useless as he was being. _The Greyjoys are famed for the lovemaking skills,_ she could almost hear Rodrik cry out, the words echoing off the stone, dropping into the sea, and her mouth twisted up into a grin.

We’ve got all night, she had said, the words almost a promise in her mouth, but it didn’t take all night. A few paltry strokes and Theon was done, asleep before she’d even slipped out from under the sheets. She looked down at her little brother, the insides of her thighs sticky, and shook her head, something unnamable flitting behind her dark eyes, and pulled on her clothes.

“Good night, little brother,” she whispered to his sleeping form as she walked away. _You will always be a little brother,_ she thought sadly as the door shut with a thud.


End file.
